the marauders
by ava96
Summary: Follow Ava's life as her and her twin James, along with the rest of the marauders, journey through hogwarts. follow the challenges they meet, emotionally intellectually and relationship wise... rated T because of injuries and swear words.
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Chapter one: introduction

Ava Potter was anything but a normal girl. She grew up with her 'pure blood' parents and her twin brother James and she went through everything most young witches and wizards do like accidental magic I guess that makes her sound pretty normal but really she wasn't she and James spent most of their lives plotting pranks on other people nothing that would harm anyone but nobody in their right mind could call her or James goody-two-shoes because they just simply weren't Another thing about Ava was that her and James were joined at the hip not literally but they did everything together; they shared each other pains and delights, spoke in unison most of the time and they both shared a profound love for mischief.

Even before they went tot hogwarts they called themselves the marauders because they would do most things to get their hands on the booty, that normally took the form of an angry adult who they had just pranked. Apart from being different genders they were practically identical and would have been if their hair was the same length because they both had scorching green eyes and messy black hair, James had his hair cut at a sort of normal length for a boy if I had to give a length I would say about 3-4 inch, it flopped over his forehead and would never stay in the right place but that seemed to work perfectly with his exceptionally pretty face. While Ava's hair flowed down her back in a rag tangle way and she had a straight fringe that covered her eyebrows but not her eyes so that it looked like she could have stepped out of an animé picture. And with her huge eyes that completed the manga look, another feature that she shared with her brother but I don't really need to keep pointing this out because I have already told you that apart from their hair they were identical.

Ava was born on the 27th on march 1996 and spent her life up until she went to hogwarts at the age of 11 pranking almost everyone she saw and inventing new jokes and pranks with James They invented many weird and wonderful things and many things that blew up whether metaphorically or physically in their faces but this never deterred them from trying again.

She didn't really care for boys except James, until she started to see other guys but that was only when she got to hogwarts so she had 11 years of not caring but first.

**Hey guys what do you think I know its really short but the next chapter will be longer I promise I just needed to get all of the details down to start off with. Please review! .)**


	2. Chapter 2: the letter

chapter 2: the letter

Ava was was sat contentedly in the middle of field just buy their house sucking on a strawberry milk ice lolly. She really didn't understand why people didn't like these lollies they where lush and cheap, well everyone except James of course but that didn't count because he liked just about everything she liked anyway. When she heard her parents calling them from the house, she knew their hogwarts letters would be coming today so she grabbed James's hand and together they rushed to their house.

While they were running they went past a weird little boy who they didn't really know except that the was called Severus Snape and lived with his parents somewhere in the opposite direction. He looked up as he saw them flying past and waved shyly, Ava waved back but James was too busy trying to beat her home to notice him. He had shoulder length greasy black hair and a beak like nose he was wearing clothes that where several times to big for him and looked like they had been brought from a charity shop, his outfit consisted of: a plain black smock, ripped brown trousers smart shoes well they looked like they had been smart once but apparently they had been to worn down for that any more, and finally a very long black coat which Ava imagined he must be boiling in because it was an exceptionally hot day.

She would have stopped to talk if James hadn't just gained a step in front of her because of her waving at him but she couldn't afford to loose another race against him since she had lost when they were running to the ice cream van because she had wanted to pick a four leafed clover that she spotted in the grass. So she lengthened her stride and quickly caught up with him but not only that she took over him. And when she looked back she saw his jaw had dropped because instead of lengthening her stride as she had thought she was doing she had actually flew but she dint let that stop her she was going to win so he would stop rubbing it in that, that four leafed clover had actually been bad luck not good luck and she wanted to prove him wrong.

When they both finally arrived home about a minute later, Ava was completely out of breath but happy because she had beaten him and she knew he knew it. So she decided to tease him all the way into the kitchen where she stopped because she noticed two fat envelopes on the table waiting to be opened but them and for a minute she completely forgot she had just won the race and ran forward passed James his envelope then very carefully pulled the seal off hers she was being particularly painstakingly fastidious so that she didn't ruin the wax she wanted to keep her letter in her 'life' folder.

Both she and James had 'life' folders. They kept all off the things they had don't in them and had already taken quite a few folders considering they took up most of them with new inventions that they crammed into the plastic wallets.

She eagerly unfolded her letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHITCHCRAPT AND WIZARDERY

headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of merlin first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed. Of wizards)

dear Miss Potter

we are please to inform you that you have a place at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await you owl by no later than 31st of July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

deputy headmistress

excitement bloomed inside her, she couldn't believe it she was actually going to hogwarts. Well she knew she was going anyway but here was solid proof that nobody could take away from her. She turned to James with a huge smile on her face and and they both ran at each other and hugged so hard that they fell over then couldn't get up because they where tangled together, then when they got untangles they couldn't get up because they were laughing their hearts out over their happiness for going to hogwarts and what had just happened.

**Hey I'm really sorry I know its still not very long but I'm working on it I will hopefully have more to put in the chapters after they start heading towards hogwarts which will be very soon. Please please please review .)**


	3. Chapter 3: journey to hogwarts

chapter 3: journey to hogwarts

their mother and father came in the room smiling at the klutzyness of their children and said that they would be travelling to Diagon alley in two weeks to pick up their school stuff and get them a present each. "just something that will be useful at school", they said emphasising the word useful to let them know that it would have to be something that actually had the potential to help them not dung bombs or other prank that they would use upon the teachers that they didn't like, or as they themselves had disliked filch they assumed that their children would too.

No matter how much their parents insinuated the importance for this the twins still ran upstairs straight away to start making list after list of what they would like to have as their present. They were wise enough to know that if they worked together they would get a bigger outcome for each of them so they sat down and instead of thinking of one thing they would personally like to have they made list that complimented the other persons.

Ava who just like her brother didn't care for the useful rule started her list immediately:

things I would like to get...

dung bombs

magical fireworks

hiccup sweats

frog spawn soap

sugar quills

nose biting tea cup

self shuffling playing cards

Wet Start No Heat Filibuster Fireworks

Stink Pellets

gob-stones

Wizard Chess Set

Non-explosive Luminous Balloons

… … …

and the list went on.

As soon as they had finished James asked, "can I see your list?" to which Ava replied, "only if I can see yours too". So they swapped lists but it didn't take them long to read each others lists because although they where both very they realised almost instantly that they had written identical list all-be-it not in exactly the same order but with the same things, and for the second time that day they dissolved into laughter. They laughed so much that they _again _fell over and _again _couldn't get up, they carried on laughing for such a long time that Mr potter came in looking quizzical. It was only once they had sobered up enough to talk could Ava managed to choke out, "we*giggle* we both wrote the same things on our lists". And with that they crumpled once again into sumptuous amounts of hysterics.

Mrs. potter walked into the room and picked up the discarded lists and read them through. She had to giggle a little bit at the strange identicalness between her two children, she new that they were Identical twins but still they couldn't even seem to think on different wave lengths. She pulled her husband from the room with a resigned look it didn't seem as if they would be able to get away with not buying their children a prank for their presents, but they weren't overly bothered perhaps Filch would get his just deserved with their children on the loose. This at least put a smile on Mr and Mrs potters faces, what with voldemort getting stronger all the time they relied very heavily on their children to supply them with humour and happiness.

For Ava and James the holidays seemed to speed past after this they went to Diagon alley and forced their parents to go into every shop there was and ended with with not only their school books and equipment but also _two_ presents each instead of one. Happiness emanated from Ava as she started to pack for her first term at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She carefully rapped her 12 inch mahogany wand in a cloth and laid it onto of the jumbled mess in her trunk that she knew her mother would sort out before sending her off to catch the hogwarts express from platform 9¾ from kings cross station on the first of September, which was looming ever closer.

It got to the day that Ava got up and crossed off the last day from her count down to school which she had made and they hectic rush to get to the station on time began.

**Ava**

I ran over to James's bed and shook him awake it was the day, we were leaving today and he was still in bed I couldn't believe it. After we got up and dressed we both rushed downstairs, sliding down the banisters and out eagerness to get there but unfortunately we were stopped and made to eat breakfast and help mum and dad bring our sttuff out to the car, which I thought to be plainly unfair. But we did as we were told anyway because we knew if we argued we would just be later and that just wouldn't do at all. So with all the shouts of, "Ava come on finish your break fast", "James hurry up and get your coat on", "MUM DAD common get in the car and we're waiting for you now!", we finally set off on the car ride from Crawly to London.

James and I were sat in the back of the car literally jumping out of our seats with excitement, and mum only half tried to get us to stop with a smile playing on her lips. We turned corner after corner constantly asking is we were there yet and getting the same answer, nearly sweat hearts. But finally at long last we got there found trolleys and loaded out stuff into them and while I had my shoulder bag and James had our owl, Quilla, which we had convinced mum and dad was an essential item for us to have so we could send them letters all the time. He was a beautiful snowy owl with black flecks on his face and I had named him Quilla because it was a name I had always loved and I just thought it would be an amazingly cool name for him so that's what he was christened, since no-one else could think of a better name, but although I love this name I had been stuck between Quilla, storm, Draco or Aloysius but in the end picked Quilla.

James and I walked side by side quivering with anticipation and just the smallest amount of fear of the unknown but that vanished when I turned to him and he to me and we smiled transferring our support, excitement and strength via that one smile. I looked up ahead and saw a big plastic sign say platform 9 and another one on the other side saying platform 10 and even though I knew all we had to do was walk into the barrier between then I was still nervous it was both of our first time and that barrier did look very solid to me. I looked down to collect myself so that I wouldn't show any signs of weakness because I knew James would hold it against me for the rest of the journey and I just couldn't stand for that. So when I looked up a few seconds later I got extra reassurance from seeing that Snape kid walking through and disappearing without a trace.

I readied myself grabbed James's hand and we both ran full pelt at the barrier and much to my relief flew straight through it and out the other side with so much as a scratch or a muggle looking our way witch would have been worse because that would be exposing the wizarding community to the muggle populations eye.

Once on the platform I looked around in wonder, there was a massive purple steam strain standing at the station with the words 'hogwarts express' wrote on the side and a plastic sign much like the ones that had the platform 9 and 10 printed on them but this one had platform 9¾ on it instead. It was only when I heard a low chuckle from behind me that I realised I had my jaw hanging open so I quickly closed it and closed James's two because he hadn't yet noticed how gormless he looked, I looked around to see father smiling at me and although I knew he had been here many times before and thought it was funny to see out expression he still had a look of wonder painted across his face so I didn't really see why he should laugh at us when he was just as guilty of being amazed by it as we were.

There was two sharp warning whistles and mum lent down to kiss us both of the cheek while telling us not to get into to trouble and to have a lovely term and to write loads and loads because they would too. Then it was dads turn he bent down and hugged us both in turn with much the same message as mum but with a little less vigilance on the trouble side of it. And with that we grabbed our trunks and squeezed ourselves onto the jam packed train and found a compartment with four boys sat in it and one other girl. We dumped our trunks and ran to the window to wave mum and dad off as the train left the station with a loud whirring sound.

It was only then that I noticed that one of the other boys in the compartment was Severus Snape so I went and sat next him and said hi and introduced him to James. Said he remembered seeing us now and again and that the girl opposite him was lilly who I vaguely remember seeing once or twice but I had always thought she was a muggle and then I realised she was probably muggle born. Waved shyly at her and introduced James again, then turned expectantly to the other boys in the compartment who introduced themselves one by one: the sandy haired boy who looked like he could do with a new pair of robes already was called Remus Lupin, the little boy with watery eyes who made me think of a rat when I looked at him was called Pete Petigrew and the boy with black hair and an heir of grace about the way he held himself was called Sirius Black.

**Hey guys I made this quite long its 4 pages on my computer so its a lot longer than the other chapter I hope you enjoy and please review. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer before so here goes**

**disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all character except Ava potter who has come completely from my own imagination.**

**There I have done it now please don't sew me for before.**


	4. Chapter 4: the sorting hat

Chapter 4: the sorting hat

the conversation didn't run smoothly so I was asking lots of questions out of desperation I didn't want to sit there on my first ride to hogwarts in silence, and then a question I knew would make some conversation popped into my head so I asked it, "hey what houses do you guys want to be in then?". And just as had suspected it brought up a whole load of talk. The majority of people wanted to be in griffindor including me and James in fact it was only Severus who wanted to be in Slitherin which of course brought up a bit of an argument and I hadn't meant for it to happen at all but it seemed I was in the argument too because I was the first one too look disgusted at this and this is how the battle went; "but why on earth would you want to be in Slitherin of all the houses, everyone knows all the bad wizards came from that house" I asked in a petulant tone. "because he's a creep" said Sirius Black, "ha says you Black, your whole family has been in Slitherin haven't they?" questioned Snape with one eyebrow raised, I could tell he was starting to get really quite angry now but before I could say anything else Black retorted "well there's always a first to break a chain right". And so the argument escalated and the insults began by the end Severus stormed out while me James and Sirius called him Snivellus. But then lilly got up and had a go at us, I hadn't known her long but I didn't want to loose her friendship so quickly what was wrong with me this was supposed to be a fun time. So I ran after her and apologised I even apologised to Severus. Grudgingly. And then felling a lot lighter went back to my brother. When I entered to compartment I found that everything had laid back a lot more with Severus out of it and I joined in with the high spirits immediately while sympathising along with the rest of them for Sirius who appeared to be feeling really quite bad about what Snape had said to him about his whole family being in Slitherin because it was true and he didn't want to be in Slitherin he wanted to be in griffindor. So I told him, "look I know I haven't been here before but from what dad said the sorting hat takes into consideration what you want as well so there's a good chance that you will be in griffindor", and I even brought him a chocolate frog from the trolley when it came around. Well I didn't really what I did was but 4 of everything I could get my hands on and loads of chocolate frogs with mine and James money combined we managed to get ourselves feast. And to top it off when we re-entered the compartment Sirius,Remus and Peter gave us some money as pay back for us sharing it all with them.

With my woes about Severus in the past I spent the rest of the journey thoroughly enjoying myself and constantly writing down new ideas for things we could get up to at hogwarts when we got there. The others all participated with this and it turned out to be a lot of fun even if we knew we wouldn't be able to do most of them it was still fun thinking of them.

James had just told a really funny joke and we were all rolling on the floor and the seats laughing when I saw lilly outside wearing her uniform and I jumped up to see what she wanted. It turned out that we where almost their and needed to get into our uniform quickly, so I hurried back to where everyone was lounging on the plush red seats and told them to get changed. We quickly got our trunks down and pulled our robes on. Then sat back down again, me with my feet up on the seat the other side which promptly got pushed off by Remus as he sat down, I decided to do the mature thing and instead of getting annoyed I stuck my tongue out at him instead. The remainder of the train journey passed in a blur of jokes and anticipation.

When we finally arrived at Hogsmead station me and James with the other boys following behind us joined the throng of people bustling to get off the train the corridor and out onto the side walk. I looked around and grabbed James arm tugging him towards a huge man who must have been at least half giant, shouting, "firs' years! Firs' years! Over 'ear!" he was so tremendously big that standing in front of him and looking up at his face was like standing in front of a mountain and looking to try and see the peek. Just as everyone had gathered around he started bellowing again, "right everyone 'ere? Common then follow me! follow me!" and with that we set off after the giant man down a tittle path which squeezed us so that only 3 people would fit in a line together in a line together. As we were headed towards a bend in the path we heard the man say, "right you'll be gettin' your firs' view of hogwarts in a minute". And just as we turned the bend in the road there was a collective "ooooooooooooooooh" from everyone their even Remus who thought he had read enough about it not to be fascinated by its sight but he too joined in the chorus.

Standing before us, just across a lake was a huge castle with two main turrets and a big tower. I think I had always thought of buildings no matter how pretty other people say they are as pretty boring but this was different there must be a million different hiding places and secret corridors and I planned on attempting to find them all. It was just so huge, it was making it difficult to get my head around the idea of just how much mischief and pranks we could get up too in this place and it didn't look like we would be alone either because I saw the same glint in my eye sparkling out of Sirius's as well. I would have to ask James whether we were willing to induct anyone else into the marauders, because if we were I would insist on getting the three other boys we had sat with on the train to join. And there was added bonuses to having more people because we could be in more than one place at the same time. And then I suddenly thought I had packed the invisibility cloak, which meant we could get away with doing almost anything underneath it a look of pure delight took over my features as we were asked to get into boats of four and we were joined by Sirius and Remus and then it turned out there wasn't enough boats for peter so they put him in with us too. As we went rushing through a wall of ivy that was concealing to entrance to an underground dock my nerves began to mount I knew there was a sorting hat but I didn't know what you did with it or what you had to do to get chosen for griffindor because that really was the only option for me, but what if me and James got separated they couldn't do that could they? All these question spun around in my head all the way until we found ourselves standing in front of a very severe looking women with unusually thin lips and a very straight back. Then she turned on her heel commanding us to follow her and pushed open the great oak doors behind that led into the biggest room I had every seen and it appeared to open up to the sky outside. Well this is what I thought until I hear Remus whispering excitedly behind me that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. I looked around and saw hundreds of faces turned towards me, talk about putting someone on the spot and I had no Idea what to do, what it they asked us to perform some magic when me and James a) hadn't looked through our books and b) had only ever done magic by accident like when I flew as we were racing back to the house to get our hogwarts letters.

We filled up the row between the middle benches and made a long single line on Professor McGonnagle's, as I had been told she was called by James because I hadn't been listening at that point, command. With the whole school watching us it was a relief for me to find something to stare at instead of all the faces looking at me, so I watched as McGonnagle was placing a hat upon a stool in front on the line and then she stepped back and watched it expectantly. I didn't see what she was looking for until a rip near the brim began to to open and the hat began to sing. I didn't catch all of the words but it seemed to be telling everyone that; that Slitherin took pure bloods(basically), griffindor took brave people, Ravenclaw took clever people and Hufflepuff too everyone else. But nowhere in the whole song could I find a reference to a house that took people who felt really queasy and terrified, so I settled down to wait until the list got to p where me and James would be read out.

As McGonnagle went down the list I noted that Sirius was put in griffindor and so was lilly and remus but Severus was put in Slitherin a fact that didn't escape James's notice. Peter was put in griffindor and then it was me.

I walked up to the stool and sat down put the hat on my head and waited in petrified silence when I heard a voice in my ear and realised the sorting hat must be talking to me in my head therefore if I screamed that I wanted to be in griffindor in my head I might just get lucky. And much to my surprise I was. I stood up shakily, took the hat off, ran too the griffindor table that was all cheering and then shook hands and congratulated all the others and was congratulated but then it dawned on me that James wasn't with me yet so I looked up at the other tables but couldn't find him anywhere, as I scanned the room I suddenly realised that he probably still had the hat on and sure enough I looked up to see the hat shout "GRIFFINDOR" to the whole school as James with a look saturated with relief handed to hat back to Professor McGonnagle and ran to sit next to me and be congratulated by everyone else. He turned to me with a look of pure relief on his face and told me that the sorting hat had considered putting him in slitherin and that's why it had taken so long. We all shivered and looked over at the slitherin table and much to our surprise we saw Severus looking over at the table with a look of deepest sadness on his face, which we all thought was weird because he had wanted to be in slitherin all along. I was just about to mention this too the others when I realised they were looking too but before I had got a word out the whole school had gone quite and I looked up to see dumbledore standing ready to make a speech so I waited too and what he said confused me because he said, "there are times for great speeches but this is not one of them..." and then said a few quite odd words like 'odd-bot' and 'squeak' then sat down and threw his heard over his shoulder so that it didn't drip in his food and started eating food that had just appeared in front oh him.

When I turned around I was surprised to see the tables loaded with food but I didn't waste time asking how it had appeared I simply tucked into some pork chops, beautifully crisp roast potatoes and just about everything else that goes into a roast dinner, including gravy. I looked around once I had filled my plate and started eating and found that Sirius and James where both eating with indecent hast almost missing their mouths with the food as if they thought it would disappear if they didn't get it in quick enough so I nudged James and kicked Sirius under the table. They both looked at me with expressions on questioning and irritation as if to say, "how dare I interrupt them eating" and to their faces I replied, "honestly guys your both eating like pigs, the food isn't about to disappear. Just yet anyway". Oh I knew I shouldn't have tacked that last bit on the end but unfortunately the damage was done and they both looked at me with horror written into their faces so I had to explain myself, " oh common guys didn't you read any of your books at all in the summer?" and without waiting for and answer because I knew for a fact James had only looked at his books once and only then to check if they had nay cool picture in them, "the house elves magic it up and then back down again after a certain amount of time but they will replace it with desert, I read it in hogwarts:a history". Sirius looked at me with utter shock splashed on his face, and then he looked from me to James and back and forth quite a few times. I knew he was thinking that there was a bigger difference between me and James than he thought because although he had only known us for a few hours he had already realised that we were almost literally identical in personality etc. but what he didn't realise was that I had only read the books because I had, had quite a few sleepless nights on the week coming up to today so I had sat and read until it bored me enough to stop and go to sleep finally.

Remus seemed to be looking at me with a new found respect so I told him, "don't think I read for a hobby I only read them because I couldn't get to sleep, although saying that they were actually quite interesting and anything that would make James look like that was worth it" I finished giggling at james's expression. He looked like I had just turned into an alien but pulled himself back together when he hear what I had just said, then glared at me. But I wasn't too fussed because I knew he wouldn't stay mad at me even until the end of the meal and he knew that too so gave up straight away and teased me with a bit of sausage because he knew that I hated them, the fact that he did too didn't matter of course it was all about pay back for what I had just said which I took in stride because I knew I would have done the same but I was still grossed out by the sausage coming towards me so I swatted it and it landed slap bang in the middle of his plate which again I had to giggle at, and even Sirius had to work to hide his amusement as James ate around the sausage leaving it on a bed of mash potato that it landed on.

When the main course and the desert, where I had a generous portion of rice pudding but not nearly as much as James and Sirius and remus and peter for that matter had because they all had at least 3 portions each, had all disappeared. We were sat contentedly thinking of how much a lovely soft bed would be welcome heard once again the sound of dumbledore standing up to speak, "to all new comers welcome, to all old students welcome back. Another year to be tried and tested and I would like to sing the school song, but first I have been asked by Mr. Filch to reinstate the school rules which are no magic in corridors etcetera etcetera you will be able to find the whole list of rules and things your not allowed posted on the door to Mr. Filches office if of course you would ever like to check. And now with the duties over lets all join together and have a wonderful sing song" and with his wonder be wrote the words to the school song in the air in blue ribbon:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone picked up their favourite tune and all the first years went along with the older person who was sat closest to where they were sat's tune.

And with that we were dismissed We heard a commanding voice up ahead and new that it was a prefect who I immediately disliked simply because of the wanna be tone to his voice but we followed the rest of the griffindors out of the great hall and up these huge marble stair cases with heavy feet, how long would it take to get there was what I was just thinking when we all suddenly stopped and the prefect who was a rather tall and skinny boy said to a painting of a rather ugly and fat lady on the wall, "venomous tantacula" and the portrait swung forward to reveal a whole for us to climb through. When we got into what I assumed was the main living area and was told that it was actually called 'the common room' by remus who was whispering franticly in my ear telling me all he knew of the griffindor common room and while I wasn't paying very much attention to him it seemed peter was hanging on his every word. "...up to the left is the boys dorms and up to the right is the girls" and with hat the prefect left to go up to the boys dormitories and go to bed so me and lilly said good bye to the boys for the night and climbed the stairs till we reached the first door with the letters 'first years' on it and we entered found our trunks just in from the door way, grabbed them and headed to the two beds in the corner of the room pushing them slightly away from the other beds because we planned to stay up a bit and talk but when it got down to it and we had sorted everything, had got into our pyjamas and into bed we didn't have much time to say anything except, "the feast was wonderful wasn't it?" and to get a confirmation before we dropped into contented sleep

**hey guys I hope you like it please review this chapter is even longer than the last one so I'm hoping its better too.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters apart from Ava Potter.**


End file.
